Unravelling Threads
by katieeblaah
Summary: Her life was perfect. She had the man of her dreams as well as a gorgeous child. But as time passed, Claire's life started unravelling before everyone's eyes; just like a thread. Rated T to be safe. Read and Review :


**Author's Note:**This Author's note is going to be long, so i apologise in advance. Okay first things first; my story **'Time Heals All'**. As you may know, i haven't updated THA in ages and i am so sorry! I actually haven't updated it for two reasons: the first being that i have been busy with Exams and stuff and secondly, because i want the **next chapter in Time Heals All to be perfect (it's the confrontation scene) and i haven't really been in the writing mood lately**. I'm really sorry, but i promise i will update in about (don't kill me) **September-ish**. I know, i know, that's ages away, but i have school stuff and **I'm going to America **too (i live in Australia), so i will be really busy. I promise that when i do update THA next that it will be a good hearty and drama-filled chapter! **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and alerted THA, you guys mean the most :)**

For anyone who hasn't read 'Time Heals All' (THA) yet and is curious about it, please click on the link below :)

.net/s/5691039/1/Time_Heals_All

or just type in Time Heals All in the Fan fiction search bar.

Okay with that said, i now introduce you guys to my latest story, **'Unravelling Threads'**. I got this idea out of the blue and really did try to prolong writing it (because of the fact that i haven't updated anything in ages) until i finally carved in. I guess you guys know what happened next! Now this story isn't going to be happy, hence the title. In fact, this story tells us how Claire's life fell apart. **BUT PLEASE DON'T LIKE NOT READ IT JUST BECAUSE IT SOUNDS ALL GLOOMY!** Sure, a lot of bad things will happen to Claire (**and yes, Claire will lose more than she does in this chapter**) , but you will get to see her as a mother. Also, I'm not goth or emo or depressed or anything- i just like to play with story lines :)

So please give this story a chance :)

**Summary (of chapter):**

Claire loses probably the most important person in her life.

**NOTE: I'm planning on going back in time in the next chapter, so that you guys see what happened.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Few, the Authors Note is finally over! Sorry once again for it being so long.

With that, I'll shut up :)

Enjoy x

* * *

**Unravelling threads**

**Chapter 1: Funeral**

Shall I compare a thread to Claire's life?

Their prominent similarities almost make the pair inseparable these days.

Just like a thread, Claire's life unravelled piece by piece until only one fiber was left.

She used to be strong and sure, but now- she was nothing.

Nothing but a tiny thread.

.:.

**-Present time-**

Claire sat down by the front, not caring about her surroundings or the constant apologies she was hearing. In her mind the only thing that mattered –no existed- in the world at that moment was herself and that coffin, his coffin.

A silent tear fell from Claire's already reddened and exhausted eyes.

It wasn't fair, Claire thought for the millionth time these past few days, it JUST wasn't FAIR!

She was losing control of herself and she knew it. Claire had already lost control several times after his death; the worse time being when she actually found out he was gone.

But she couldn't lose control now; she needed to say a proper goodbye.

Another stray tear slid down Claire's face as she realised what she had just thought. _He wasn't gone; I wouldn't be saying goodbye forever._

Although Claire knew that he was gone.

She just couldn't accept it.

"Claire?" Michael said, momentarily pulling Claire out of her haze, "I thought that maybe if you held Alyssa it would be easier?"

_Alyssa_, Claire thought with a small smile, "Yes, thank you" Claire said as she held out her arms. They were instantly filled with warmth and love.

Alyssa Rose was their daughter, the only thing that she had left of him. She was only six months old when her father died, and Claire had not seen her much lately. After his death, she needed alone time and so Claire's parents happily took her in for a couple of days, so that Claire could grieve.

But she missed Alyssa, A LOT, and having her little bundle of joy in her arms now made things seem slightly better.

Claire looked down at her with a smile. They had named Alyssa after her fathers belated sister, and it suited her well. Everything from her chocolate brown curls, to her big, brown eyes screamed the name and that suited Claire fine. Overall, Alyssa looked more like her father, than herself, but that only made Claire adore her even more.

Alyssa put her hand up to her mothers face and smiled her forever-cute grin. Claire pulled her closer to herself and then looked up to see her parents.

"Claire dear, I-" Claire's mother started but was cut off by Claire.

"Please don't say 'I'm sorry', because unless you personally stabbed him yourself it really doesn't help" She said curtly, immediately feeling guilty.

"Sorry" She said again and looked down in shame. She shouldn't have taken her anger out on her parents; they had done nothing wrong.

"It's okay sweetie, I know how much anger and grief you must be feeling now", Her mother said, with kindness that she did not deserve.

"Thanks" Claire replied with the best smile she could muster at this time.

"That's alright Claire. Are you okay with taking Alyssa now?" Her mother asked.

Claire's grip tightened on her baby.

"I'm alright," She said and kissed her parents goodbye as they went to sit in the row behind her.

Suddenly, a priest came out from the pine door on the side of the old Morganville chapel. He made his way up to the centre of the chapel's front and joined his hands together.

Everyone then took that as their sign to sit down.

Claire closed her eyes and prepared her self for what was coming next. Michael and Eve both took her hands in a form of comfort.

The priest cleared his voice.

"Welcome, my friends, as we remember the life of Shane Collins" He said in a stable tone.

Claire was already in tears.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Next chapter will go back in time to around Alyssa's birth (or slightly before that). Actually, the next few chapters with tell the story of what happened starting from Alyssa's birth up until the funeral (i.e. You'll find out how and why Shane died).

On that note, SHANES DEAD! :'(

And unfortunately, Claire's life will only get worse (after the funeral that is)

**So did you like it? Sorry if it sucked :P**

**But how about you tell me if you liked/disliked it in a review? I would really love that :)**

Until next time,

KatieeAnnSalibaa xx


End file.
